our brand new days
by berryargento
Summary: One morning; one woman lied to her lover while preparing for a surprise and another woman tried to fight her own shyness.—domestic!AU


**a/n.** My attempt for doing a domestic AU with my limited English skill. Whelp, enjoy!  
 **disclaimer.** I don't own Love Live!

* * *

[ 01. ]

"Maki, wake up, you have surgery in this morning right?"

The blue-haired woman patted the lump of the blanket where her lover sleeps in. The certain redhead said to her that she needed to wake up early as there will be a surgery that started at 8 am. Then again, the neurosurgeon must be tired because she came home late yesterday, but responsibility remains responsibility.

"Maki. Wake up," she put a stern tone at her voice as she added more tremor to the blanket, hoping that the doctor will rise and shine any time soon.

She noticed the pair of amethyst peered from the blanket.

"I won't wake up," she whispered. "Unless there's a morning kiss."

Silence blessed the two; the blue-haired woman's face turned red.

"W-W-W—Wha!? Maki, that's—! T, that's indecent!"

Nishikino Maki lowered the covering blanket from her face, as to show her pouting face. Her cheeks were bright red, too, and her eyes darted somewhere else but Umi's amber. Maki sighed as Umi continued her incoherent mumble and stutter, and she finally got up from her bed. She loves teasing Umi, always, every time; even that they are living together already, Umi's shyness and dense personality still became the big obstacle for her.

They spent last night cuddling; why there's no morning kiss on the next day?—Oh Maki, you need to be patient.

"I'm just kidding," she smiled teasingly. "You'll never give me one and I'll be late for work."

"Uhh … I-I'm sorry," Umi lowered her head, guilty plastered over her face. "B-Breakfast is ready."

* * *

[ 02. ]

The breakfast went fast since Maki was in hurry. Umi watched as her lover departed then began to clean their apartment.

It has been quite awhile since they started living together. Umi said to Maki that she can work too to cover the living expenses, but Maki insisted that Umi to be at their home instead. The blue-haired woman took her time to write a novel sometime, or became a freelance writer over a famous magazine to help Maki, as she didn't want her ability of writing dulled.

She was still active at her family dojo archery at weekend, she was appointed to be the trainer by her father request and Maki agreed. If the redhead had the time, she would accompany Umi during her training time, and they will spend the rest of weekend together.

Maybe she should persuade Maki that she could get into work, as she didn't want her to be doing all the things for her.

However, being a doctor, spare times became something luxurious for them, Maki will come home late and she'd just went to sleep because she's tired. However, Umi understand it very well; as long as Maki didn't stray and be responsible at her work, the blue-haired woman fully accepted it.

Well then, she better finished the manuscript until afternoon and then shopping for dinner.

* * *

[ 03. ]

In actuality, she didn't have any surgery appointment until 11 am.

Nishikino Maki has a mission on her own that day, she hummed happily as she reached her car at the parking lot. She has eight to eleven, exactly good four hours to complete her mission.

 _What should she get for today?_

* * *

[ 04. ]

After quite quality time of pondering, Umi decided to make Maki's favorite tomato soup for today's dinner.

She needed to somehow make up from the morning events; it is still fresh on her mind that her rejection hurted Maki in a way. Umi tend to reject every the redhead's attempt to flirt with her; no, no, it's not like Umi didn't like it, Maki always been a sweetheart and she is now more honest with her feelings (well, there are times that her tsundere qualities popped up, much to her amusement), but then it is always Maki that lead her forward. There's a time when she'd request something, however everything is defeated by her own (she always says it's indecent and that she can't do it) thoughts.

Perhaps, Umi was afraid that her action could go wrong; or that Maki will hate her because she is too boring of a person.

The woman sighed as she chopped down the carrots and celeries.

"Maki, I'm really sorry."

She sucks; she knew it.

Instead of making her lover her favorite food, what else? Umi deeply thought as she put the chopped veggies into the pot.

"P, perhaps a surprise kiss?" she mumbled. "O, or … uhh,"

Her face heated up only by thinking she … _pleasured_ Maki. She couldn't help but shook at her own mental images.

* * *

[ 05. ]

Umi was about to finish cooking, and get the table ready as the bell was ringing on her apartment. She hastily leave the dressing aside and opened the door—

Only to find that she was slumped by a certain redhead, she wrapped her arms around her neck and put the weight over the blue-haired woman, head resting over the crook of her neck.

"M-M-Maki!?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm just … tired," she whispered.

Umi swallowed, hard. She tried to get a hold of Maki and guided her to lie down on the sofa. She tried to let go off Maki, but instead, she tightened the hug. Umi couldn't see Maki's face from this position.

Umi, you need to finish the dinner first.

"Maki—I need to finish the dinner …"

She could hear a low grunt coming from the younger woman.

"Do it later," she grimaced. "Can I stay like this for a while?"

The tip of Umi's ear reddened. They enjoyed their moment of silent together, Maki still in her arms. Umi know circled her hand at Maki's waist. It's rare for the redhead to be all clingy, by the way. Why, though? But then, by seeing this side of Maki, she was—

"Maki,"

"Mhm?"

"Can you please look at me?"

Maki raised her head to meet the gaze of amber up close, close enough that made her hold her breath at how captivating she looked. Her amethyst didn't cease to blink as how she would preserve the beauty beyond her every seconds, the amber eventually closed as Umi placed a chaste kiss on the redhead's forehead. The kiss didn't stop there, much to Maki's surprise, as the blue-haired woman kissed her tip of ear, her cheek, and—

She stopped, as their nose brushed together, as their breaths mingled into one, right in front of Maki's waiting lips, their faces were red like tomatoes.

"Can … I?"

Maki was dazed. She never imagined that the blue-haired woman would surprise her like that.

"B, but you're tired, right, I'm—I'm so horrible," Umi mumbled. "I, I wanted to make up for this morning."

It took a lot of willpower not to faint at the adorable sight, Maki needed to calm down before her instict took over her and she'd eat her lover a whole.

"Umi, I was lying, I'm not tired at all," Maki whined. "I want to surprise you. I—"

Her whole sentence was gone void as the soft lips silenced her. The warm sensation was very short as Umi pulled as fast as she moved forward. Maki was about to protest, however Umi went forward again and again, kissing the woman in front of her many times. The redhead didn't notice that she already slumped from her seating position, making Umi now on top of her, eyes full with unknown desire.

Maki grasped Umi's cheek, stroking it longingly before she used both of her hands to pull her lover closer,

"Happy first anniversary," she whispered.

The latter's eyes widen, "O-Oh my God I forgot that today is our anniversary!"

Maki chuckled in amusement, "But you're the one who surprised me like this," both of her hands now cupped Umi's cheek. "I am really happy you know?"

Umi was beet red as she recalled what she had been doing. She tried to avert her gaze in embarrassment, but Maki locked their gaze together, not wanting her lover to let go this burning emotion that welled up inside her.

"… Kiss me again?"

And the dinner was long forgotten.

* * *

[ 06. ]

After the bath, they enjoyed their dinner. Umi needed to warm the tomato soup again because she left them cold awhile ago. Maki waited patiently nonetheless (partly it is her fault that the dinner was far delayed, yeah). They took a seat on the sofa, with Maki leaned over Umi, affectionally snuggling, seeking for warmth.

"Maki, your soup will be cold again," Umi reminded.

"Feed me?"

She choked. "Umm, s-since when you became this spoiled?"

"I-I'm just kidding, jeez. I can eat on my own!"

Umi let out a laugh as Maki brought the bowl and took the good amount of soup. Tomato soup, her favorite. Umi always know how to ease her tiredness from work. It had always been a coincidence, and the fact that Umi forgot their anniversary, while she had been the one surprised the redhead whom knew it all along—she couldn't get anymore amused as how enigmatic her lover is.

"That's right," Maki put down her bowl. "I bought something for you."

Umi tilted her head as Maki shuffled through her belongings. She brought out a blue-colored rectangular-shaped box to the view. Curiosity took over Umi as she inched closer to Maki's.

She opened the box to reveal a titanium necklace with butterfly ornament on it.

"Happy first anniversary, Umi." Maki repeated. "I love you."

Tears pooled up at the corner of amber, Maki was deadpanned. She—She made her lover cry! She made Umi cry!

She tried to approach Umi that now trying to wipe up her tears by her hand, but she was stunned as the midnight-haired woman pulled her into a tight embrace. Umi silently sobbing at her arms, she couldn't help but to warp her arms around her, softly stroke her lover's back.

"S-sorry, I'm—" she choked a sob. "I'm really grateful. I-I'm really happy."

"Mhm," Maki hummed. "Me too."

Maki loosened her grip to get a view of Umi's face, she use her tongue to lick the salty tears away from the beautiful face. Umi blushed hard against this but she didn't let any voice of protest until Maki stopped.

"Maki," she let out a shaky breath.

"Yes?" she brushed the blue bangs aside.

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Sure."

"But the dinner …"

"No problem," she smiled. "I love Umi more than tomatoes, anyway."


End file.
